Field
An embodiment of the present invention generally relates to the field of gas turbines, and more particularly to the field of control of gas turbines.
Background
A gas turbine comprises a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Sensors are usually arranged at multiple positions in the three sections. These sensors provide a control system of the gas turbine with operating parameters, such as operating pressure, operating temperature, and a gas flow rate in the compressor, for the control system to monitor the operating state of the gas turbine, control its operating parameters. For example, a sensor usually needs to be disposed at a fuel system, an air system or a gas system in the turbine section to detect the value of an operating parameter such as pressure, temperature, and a flow rate in this section.
A measured value that is detected by a sensor normally reflects the actual value of an operating parameter at a position in a gas turbine. However, a measured value deviates from an actual value when a failure occurs in a sensor. In this situation, the measured value inaccurately reflects an operating state at the position. When a control system of a gas turbine receives the measured value that does not actually reflect an actual value, the control system inaccurately determines an operating state of a gas turbine, which may cause the gas turbine to operate unstably and even cause valve trip.